Sirens
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Roger is sitting in the Life Café, thinking about Mimi, which results in the song Sirens.  Set to the song Sirens from Jane Eyre: The Musical.  Takes place in 2007.


Disclaimer - I own nothing of RENT or the lyrics Sirens. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics**_ are song lyrics

A/N: I got this idea from listening to the music to Jane Eyre: The Musical for the millionth time. I will update Blue Skies - I have writer's block, but I promise that I will update it soon.

A/N 2: Mimi sings Jane's part and Roger sings Rochester's part.

Summary: AU: Roger is sitting in the Life Café, thinking about Mimi, which results in the song Sirens. Set to the song Sirens from Jane Eyre: The Musical. Takes place in 2007.

Genre: General/None

Rating: T

* * *

Roger Davis sat at a table near the window of the Life Café. It was a cold December afternoon and the musician was settled in the Life, watching the people go by. He and Mimi had broken up a week ago, so that had been hard on him. His other friends - Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Angel and Benny - were either dead or had moved away.

He opened his composition notebook and skimmed the pages. There was One Song Glory, Your Eyes, Wonderchild, I'm With You and many others. His eyes looked down at the music on the page. It was a song he had written when Angel had been sick in the hospital. After she died, he went to Santa Fe, and then came back. Then there was the whole Mimi thing. After her near-death experience, he had forgotten about his music.

"Hmm." he found himself saying out loud. His hand stopped in mid-turn as he looked at the page. It was covered in scribbles and notes in the margins, but he clearly remembered writing this song - Sirens.

_"Damn the passion, damn the skies  
Damn the light that's in her eyes  
I know too well where it has led before  
She saves me but I can't be saved  
Frees me but I'm still enslaved  
Now I battle what I most adore  
Oh, let me sail away  
And make this vow  
That what my heart wants  
I will not allow  
For as sirens call the sailors  
She calls me now."_ Roger sang, hearing Mimi's voice. She had come in and stood next to the table, being as quiet as she could.

_"God save him if he can be saved  
Free him if his soul's enslaved  
Clear the clouded refuge of his mind  
Quell his anger, calm his scorn  
Let his spirit be reborn  
Help him gather sight where he is blind."_ Mimi crooned.

_"Let me sail away  
Where I won't hear her voice  
Where I am blind and free  
For as sirens call the sailors  
She calls to me." _Roger sang, getting up from the table and walked right past Mimi.

_"For I believe  
The ghosts of shame  
That haunt his past  
Will rest at last  
The pain will cease  
I'll bring him peace."_ Mimi crooned, following him.

_"I cannot stand another knock  
My body dashed upon the rocky shore  
The darkness that invades my soul  
It sucks my blood, it takes control  
Well, I will not endure it anymore _

_Damn the passion, damn the skies  
Damn the light that's in her eyes  
I know too well where it has led before  
She saves me but I can't be saved  
Frees me but I'm still enslaved  
Now I battle what I most adore  
Oh, let me sail away  
Get lost at sea  
Where I won't hear her voice  
Where I am blind and free  
For as sirens call the sailors  
She calls me now."_ Roger felt tears stream down his face - he knew that Mimi would never come back to him - not even if he begged her.

_"I cannot sleep I cannot breathe  
I cry his tears I sense the  
Secrets of his past I feel his fears  
And I believe  
That haunt his past  
Will rest at last  
The pain will cease I'll bring him peace." _Mimi sang in unison with Roger.

_"Aaaah!" _Mimi cried. She knew that Roger couldn't hear or see her - she had died from AIDS two days ago and she was haunting him.

_"She calls to me  
She calls to me"_ Roger sang, turning around, hoping that he would be able to see Mimi, but there was no sign of her. With that, he went into the loft and destroyed everything that Mimi had given him or reminded him of Mimi.

_"Aaaah!"_ Mimi cried again, seeing the smoke from the trash bin that Roger threw over the fire escape.

_"Heal his pain  
Calm his sea  
And let him sail on gentler waters  
To me."_ Mimi sang when the smoke cleared and a limp body hung over the fire escape - Roger's.

Mimi realized that if she hadn't broken up with Roger, none of this would have happened, but it was too late to take it back.

* * *

A/N: sorry the ending was lame, but i didn't know how to end it otherwise. like? love? hate? review, please

* * *


End file.
